Teen Titans BLOW ME!
Link to episode is right here. Teen titans BLOW ME! is the sixth episode of the Hungry Games. Robin decides to become a cheerleader and ends up acting like a bitch to everyone. Episode Recap Robin comes home to the Titan Tower to find the other Titans having an orgy. After getting their attention, he starts scolding and acting bossy towards the other Titans, then demands them to clean his golden royal bathroom that only he's allowed to use. The bathroom turns out to be an alien and ends up flying into space to return to its planet. The Titans, with nothing to do right now, decide to do the potty dance and say "waffles" for twelve hours. Twelve hours later, Robin gets bored and decides to go to O'Sidekicky to audition for the dheerleading squad. After a few auditions pass by, it's Robin's turn. Robin ends up impressing Amelia, the cheerleading captain, (without even doing anything). After an initiation sequence (which involves Robin puking up his guts from seeing Sandra and Birch recite "2Girls1Cup"), he ultimately becomes a cheerleader. Back at the Titan Towers, the other Titans are watching TV. Robin then comes home and acts like a bitchy popular girl towards the other Titans calling them names like "geek" and "loser" and forcing them off the couch and to the "loser spot" (the Cornucopia). It's eventually time for the football game, in which Robin will be performing a cheer routine during the half-time. Anvil is the announcer, and we get a few scenes beforehand (Patrick singing "Wrecking Ball", Slip and Slide pissing Anvil off by acting like full-blown Southern stereotypes and then getting married, and Blythe announcing her love to Anvil only to be arrested by PETA for her acts of bestiality and falling and drowning into a puddle of spilled orange soda). Robin, nervous, gets really drunk, and this causes him to insult animation fans and fans of the original Teen Titans before singing "Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)". He gets booed and is pelted with food, drinks, and feces. Finally, it's the prom and Robin plans to deter Chloe's popularity by rigging the votes for the prom queen and dumping pig semen on her when she comes up on stage. The other Titans eventually call him out on his bullcrap, but Robin doesn't listen. Benthelooney wins prom king (because he rigs the votes every year so that he and Ami can win) and as expected, Chloe (who is somehow still alive after being shot by Mr. Enter's atrocity beams) wins prom queen. Benthelooney, mad that Chloe won instead of Ami, kills Chloe by bashing her with the prom queen crown. Robin drops the bucket, but it misses and douses Benthelooney instead. Ben12066 reveals that he's actually Benthelooney, and Benthelooney reveals that he's actually Mr. Enter (who is also somehow alive even after dying during the audition scene). Mr. Enter rants about the show itself and starts shooting everyone in the room. Before he shoots Anvil though, he is crushed by a literal toxic anvil. Back at the Titans Tower, the Titans are watching TV again. Robin comes home and reveals that he decided to go Goth because he got bored with being a cheerleader. The Titans, not wanting to deal with it, commit suicide. Robin tries to commit suicide as well by burning down the Titans Tower, but before he could, a plane crashes into the building killing him. Matthew Davis runs up to the debris to piss on it. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes